


The One Time Sam Doesn't Try and Make Friends

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ADHD Gabriel, High School, Human Gabriel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for a prompt on tumblr:<br/>Sam is the new kid and Gabe offers to show him around?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Time Sam Doesn't Try and Make Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoy the short fanfic! Thank you anon for the prompt!

There was never a day that passed where Sam didn’t despise his father for one reason or another. Today’s reason was that he had to change schools… again.   
There was nothing special about the school building, even less about the people around him. Before Sam made an effort to act normal or to make at least a few friends, even if his efforts usually amounted to the same result.  
For some reason however he just didn’t feel up to it this time, he had no urge to smile when the teacher presented him or to look even the tiniest bit interested. It wasn’t worth it anymore, not to him.  
He trudged through his classes with the same slump in his shoulders and the same weary look whenever someone tried to approach him, not that anyone wanted to talk to him. The few people who tried helping Sam out were just a few girls from his class who probably did it out of pity. If his brother had been in his situation he would have probably been offended, but he just couldn’t find the energy in him to feel much of anything lately.  
Even when someone in his class started causing mischief he didn’t pay attention, too far gone in his own misery to bother paying attention to the trouble maker. Judging by the teachers tone and the smiles on everyone’s faces this was a regular occurrence.   
When lunch time finally arrived Sam tried finding his brother, he wanted to eat with someone who would at least fill up the silence he would usually have to deal with if he ate alone. Of course as fate would have it his brother was nowhere to be seen.   
What was even worse was that Sam then whammed into someone head first. The other person had been a lot smaller than him so they didn’t really knock the Winchester off balance, but they did however grab onto the taller boy sending them both crashing onto the ground.  
He landed on his forearms thankfully and felt the person under his emanating a lot of heat. As it turned out he had walked right into a boy, he was around his age and had a boyish face. His brown hair was messy from the fall and his caramel eyes wide and starring up at Sam in a manner that was making him very uncomfortable very fast.  
“Oh my god you are hoooot.” The smaller boy gawked, not even looking the slightest bit bothered.   
Sam’s throat clenched as his mouth fell open. He quickly scrambled off the boy, picking up his bag and trying to will away the blush that was settling other his cheeks and ears. What was this guy’s problem?  
“I mean I’ve seen some pretty attractive people but you outdo them all!” he kept on going, getting up and staring up at Sam. The boy was a good foot shorter than him and didn’t appear to have hit his growth spurt yet. Or maybe the Winchesters were a bunch of freaky tall men.  
The boy’s eyes traveled up and down Sam stopping at his crotch as he bit his lip. You could practically see everything the guy was thinking by the way his eyebrows shot up and his eyes sparkled. This made Sam increasingly uncomfortable.  
People had flirted with him before, but none of them had been so obvious about it. Even Dean wasn’t like this, and that was saying a lot. Sam felt like he had to say something, anything, but he just couldn’t find the words.  
“Yup! It’s decided I’m totally going to be your guide for the day!” the boy nodded to himself, unabashedly taking the Winchester’s hand and starting to drag him off somewhere unknown. Sam let himself be pulled along, realizing there was no stopping his capturer.   
“I’m Gabriel by the way! I have ADHD and I don’t take my medication so I say everything that’s on my mind.” Gabriel introduced himself, sending a beaming grin up at the taller boy.  
“I’m Sam Win-”

“Winchester yes I know.” He cut him off. “You’re in all my classes, that’s why I’ve decided to be your personal chaperon for the day!” he quipped as they emerged in the noisy cafeteria. Not bothering to wait for an answer; Gabriel sat Sam down in a surprisingly empty table and disappeared somewhere in the crowd.  
Sam stayed there, completely baffled. Today was shaping up to be one of the strangest days of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, maybe I'll write a bit more later...  
> I dunno.  
> Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for reading!


End file.
